


Don't Tell Me What To Do

by inthemorning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Calum, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Teasing, ohhhhhhhhhh dearie me, this was the first time i've ever written smut and BOY was it an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemorning/pseuds/inthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's back home and wants some breakfast before breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me What To Do

The morning is almost uncomfortably warm; sunlight streaming through sheer curtains, both of your legs tangled together under the comforter, Calum’s hot breath on the nape of your neck. Your eyes open and you arch your back in a stretch, bumping your shoulder against his nose. It feels strange, almost alien, to have him back beside you in the mornings after months of phone calls, texts, and Skyping. By this point, even fucking him feels weird, albeit not _wrong_. Quick phone calls at three in the morning and naughty text messages never left you feeling quite as spent as when he came back home. You contemplate getting some ibuprofen to soothe your aching muscles before the inevitable round two, but feel Calum rouse behind you.

His lips ghost your shoulder and he hums to himself, content. “Good morning.”

You smile and roll over. “Good morning,” you chirp.

You forgot how nice it was to have Calum back home. His skin was a dark copper from his worldwide adventures and seemed to radiate light. You find yourself trying to memorize as much as possible, delicately dragging your index finger across his bicep. He watches your movements for a few seconds. In one fluid movement, Calum takes your hand and rolls onto his back.

“Baby.” He uses his free hand to motion you to him.

You push the hot comforter away from your bodies and drape yourself over his nude form. Your knees are on either side of his hips and bare chest pressed up against his. You raise your eyebrows, waiting for his next move. You both knew how this would end and now it was just up to how it would start. He studies your expression, knowingly, and presses his lips to yours. You pull away almost instantly.

“Can I brush my teeth first?”

He laughs and pulls you in for a peck. “No. Morning breath isn’t gonna deter me from getting to fuck you right now, angel.” Calum’s words make a blush creep up your neck. “Plus, pretty girl,” he tilts your chin to command eye contact. “You’ll just have to brush your teeth again after you’ve taken my load in your mouth, yeah?” You feel a slight throb in your core and swallow hard, trying not to break eye contact.

He smiles and kisses you again. This time, you don’t pull away. His open-mouth kisses are sloppy, reaching the corners of your mouth and eventually making their way to your jaw and down your neck. You whimper when Cal’s lips start to suck at that _one_ spot below your ear. He sighs and places small kisses along your collarbones.

“Darling?” Calum pulls his hand away from yours places it on your lower back, making you arch closer to him. He starts to rub small circles into your skin. You can feel his grin against your neck and his almost-hard cock against your thigh. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Your breath hitches and you grind your hips forward slightly, trying to get friction. Calum drags his fingertips past the curve of your ass and down to your upper thigh, getting a good grip and halting your movements. Only _he_ is allowed to get you off right now.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He slaps your ass with his free hand.

“Yes, p-please,” you stutter, pleaing. Your core is pounding now, matching your heart rate.

“Yes, what, baby?”

“Yes, Calum. I want you to fuck me. Please.” It comes out embarrassingly, all in one breath. He smiles, loving how quickly he’s able to get you worked up.

He flips you over so you’re on your back and holds your wrists together above your head.

“I’ll get to it eventually, angel.”

Calum’s eyes don’t leave yours and his fingers made his way down to your heat. Your eyes flutter shut while his fingers skillfully work on the sensitive nub.

“Look at me, [Y/N].”

You pry your eyes open and he stops. A whine escapes your throat and Calum frowns. You need this friction more than anything.

“Don’t be a brat. Do you wanna get fucked?”

“Yes, Calum. Please, baby... hurry up.”

“Hmm.” He kisses down your neck and collarbones. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

His lips move agonizingly slow across your breasts, taking time to suck lightly at the skin around your nipples. Calum’s kisses down to your thighs are even worse. He deliberately bites and sucks and kisses your inner thighs to the point where you’re squirming. His hands aren’t holding your arms in place anymore, so you reach for his hair. When he finally starts to kitten lick your clit, the anticipation alone makes you pull at his curls. Calum starts to suck lightly on your bundle of nerves and slowly slides his middle finger into your dripping core. He pumps and few times, waiting for your soft moans as confirmation to move forward, and sticks his index finger in to stretch you out a little. Cal brings his head up from your heat to watch you as he curls his fingers upwards and feels you tugging lightly on his hair.

You’re a mess; squirming and out of  breath and skin slick with sweat, _all because of him_. Calum’s cock twitches at the sight of you so gone for him.

He pulls his fingers out and calls your name, signaling for you to sit up. He rests his wet index and middle fingers on your bottom lip and watches as you take the digits into your mouth and suck them clean.

“Good girl.” Calum’s voice almost trembles, but he keeps it level. “Get on all fours, darling.”

Calum pumps his length, milking out some precum. His other hand presses between your shoulder blades, wanting you to put your face flat against the mattress.

He sighs. “I wanna fuck you just like this. You look so pretty, baby.”

You whine into a pillow, just _wanting_ him. It was only 9 in the morning and you were already exhausted.

“Patience.” Calum pushes his head into you, slowly, then works his shaft in, inch by inch. When he bottoms out, he pauses for a moment to let you get used to him.

“Calum.” He takes your cue to slowly pull out most of his length and press it back in again. You let out a breath and he grabs onto your ass to steady his thrust. He moves his hips more rapidly each time until you’re both breathing heavily and the headboard is getting dangerously close to hitting the wall. The pillows aren’t doing much to muffle your moans as you sneak your hand down to rub your clit.

“Harder,” you plea. Calum always does this when you haven’t fucked in a while. He’s afraid it’ll hurt if he goes too hard too soon, but that’s not something he’ll admit. He still obeys your request, only to see you falling apart underneath him.

“You love my cock, don’t you, angel? Can anyone else fuck you like I can?” His bottom lip is tucked beneath his teeth while he grips your hips.

“Fuck, Calum, I-” you sputter, gripping the sheets.

“Come on, baby.” He swats your hand away from your clit and rubs circles with his thumb. The familiar feeling from last night balls up in the pit of your stomach as he rubs faster and faster. Your thighs start to tremble and you moan loud enough to wake up the poor sap on the other side of that wall.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Calum! Oh my God, Cal… I missed you so much. Fuck.” Your pussy clenches around Calum’s cock and he lets out a low groan

“Angel… you feel so good. Fuck.”

He pulls out and pumps once. “Sit up.”

You roll over and get face-to-face with his cock. You take his head into your mouth and by the sound of Calum’s breathing, you know it won’t last too long. You hollow out your cheeks and take what you can fit into your mouth, bobbing up and down.

“Just like that, [Y/N]. Keep going, baby, I’m so close.”

You wrap your fingers around his shaft and pump slowly, kitten licking his head. He twitches beneath your touch and his load spurts out onto your tongue. You milk it out, determined to swallow every drop, encouraged by Calum moaning your name over and over.

He lays down next to you; breathing heavily, sweaty, and spent. You curl into his side.

“I love you,” he mumbles. “And I missed you.”

You draw shapes onto his chest with your finger. “I love you, too, Cal.”

You roll over as soon as he falls asleep again; the morning has become too uncomfortably warm to be pressed up against him now.

**Author's Note:**

> wowza. well. this was my first time writing anything even mildly sexual, so if you have any sort of feedback/advice on this that would be splendid! thanks for reading :-)


End file.
